In some settings, such as in indoor and enterprise environments, for example, it may be desirable to locate various types of assets and/or people. Examples of such settings include hospitals, retail stores, warehouses, etc. The accuracy and speed with which the location of assets or people may be monitored in an indoor setting may be a factor in determining the usefulness of a tracking system.
Different systems and devices may be used to locate assets and/or people in a particular indoor environment. In one example, an ultra-wideband (UWB) network, or some other radio frequency network deployed throughout at least a portion of the indoor environment, may be configured to perform indoor tracking. In such a system, there may be multiple access points (APs) placed at specific locations in the indoor environment. Also, a tag may be attached to each mobile asset and/or to each person to be tracked. The tag may transmit waveforms (e.g., beacon signals) that are received by the APs for ranging measurements to determine the distance between the tag and the APs that receive the waveforms. Once the distances between the tag and at least three different APs are obtained, triangulation or trilateration may be used to estimate the location of the asset or person attached to the tag. The APs may be synchronized to each other to perform accurate triangulation calculations. It may be desirable for the tracking system to provide continuous location monitoring.